The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to a masonry veneer machine.
To fabricate a wall having a brick veneer, a plurality of brick tiles must be fabricated. The brick tiles are not full width bricks but are about a ½ inch thick. The brick tiles are cemented onto the wall. The brick tiles are cemented onto the wall. The brick tiles are cut from a normal sized brick with a saw blade. For example, an industrial sized chop saw may be used to cut one brick at a time. As such, the process for fabricating the plurality of brick veneer tiles is time-consuming and often dangerous.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for cutting bricks to fabricate a brick veneer tile.